


A Change in Venue

by Bronzewitch30928



Series: Harry Potter's Study of the Criminal Mind [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzewitch30928/pseuds/Bronzewitch30928
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's Department in the Ministry of Magic experienced some major budget "reductions". That, an old injury and a series of death threats disguised as politics leave Harry floundering for a job; a job that calls him all the way to Quantico, Virginia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Exit Not Made

**Author's Note:**

> So to make it modern and to put Harry closer to Spenser's age I've moved the time line up 5 years. This means that he is just about to turn thirty and Teddy is about to turn 13. And yes, I made Teddy a girl. This starts in June of 2015, just after Kate Callahan leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... This is it. This is the rewrite. I decided to go a different route. One that, if you've been watching the show since JJ's original days at the BAU, you'll recognize. Ten cookies, homemade with love, to the person who can guess what Harry's role will be.

“Miranda, I know that Auror assault numbers have been going up,” Harry said, looking at the number of invoices coming from concerned citizens, a knot in his stomach that had been there for the last couple years getting bigger at the 15 Auror assaults, both on and off duty, that had been filed in the past week.

 _“Harry the ministry needs to comment on what it’s Aurors are doing, especially on their off time.”_ Over the static of the phone, Harry could hear Miranda bouncing around her office in her heels. _“The people are getting nervous.”_

“I know, and when the Ministry has something for you other than, “We are conducting an internal investigation on it”, you’ll be the first to know.”

 _“Will I?”_ She said, teasing.

Harry glared at the receiver. “Miranda Crosswick, you know I only deal with the Daily Prophet exclusively.”

Miranda sighed. _“Yes yes, I know. Hey, I need to go Harry. I have an article to write about how the Ministry is screwing the people over.”_

Harry laughed. “Goodbye Miranda.”

 _“Ta darling.”_ The line went dead.

Harry sighed and stretched as he got up to put the invoices and paperwork away in the filing cabinet that sat next to the enchanted window. Groaning, he popped his joints and slumped back down into his seat while reaching for the next bit of torture. Feeling nothing but wood, his eyes widened as he slowly took in the fact that the desk he was now sitting at was completely clear of paperwork for the first time since he had been assigned to the new Press Liaison Office.

Harry got up slowly, grabbed his briefcase, and edged towards the door that was across the room. If he made a quick get away he would get to the square in time to see Theia’s troupe performance. He passed Maurene Pennebaker’s desk, still piled high with papers, and chuckled to himself as she looked over at his desk and let out a small, “Take me with you…”. Slipping out the door, he walked quickly to the lift doors that were just down the hall. He was five feet away when,

“Potter!”

Harry stifled a groan as his heart dropped through the floor. Turning, he looked at his main opposition in the Ministry, in politics, and just life in general.

Gawain Robards hated him. To the public he was the epitome of a reformed pure blood. Repentant. But Harry had been on the receiving end of his universal disdain of anything not magically perfect. It was why he had never participated in bring your child to work day. He could handle the ridicule himself, but he wouldn’t bring his children in on it if he could help it.

Robards thought something as simple as civilian oversight was an insult to the honor and integrity of Aurors everywhere. Harry thought Robards was an insult to intelligent life anywhere.

“Yes, Auror Robards?” Harry asked politely. “Is there a problem?”

“The Minister wants you in his office. Now.” Robards rumbled, glaring at him like he was the bane of his existence.

That sent him for a loop. Normally if Kingsley wanted to get a hold of Harry, he would just send a memo with a message for them to meet.

“Why would Kingsley use you to send me a message?” Harry asked.

“Minister Shacklebolt said that he required your presence in an official capacity Potter. Not for a bloody social call.” Robards sneered.

Tempted to sneer in return, but managing not to, Harry thanked Robards, spun and walked to the lift. Getting in, he heard Robards mutter “good riddance” as the doors closed.  
—————-

“You can walk right in Potter, he’s expecting you.” Daphne said, not looking up from her computer. Kingsley was slowly integrating magical tech into the Ministry, but it was a slow process. Daphne and the Heads of the various Departments were the only ones who used them now, but the plan was to have everyone convert to digital. It was a pretty shocking announcement that had some up in a huff over the “Mugglization” of the magical world. Everyone else was on the fence until they owned WeasleyTech computers and phones. Then everyone loved it.

Some people even began to specialize in technomancy, a type of magic that came with manipulation of the electrical impulses within the computer. The people that chose to enter such a specialised field were starting to be prized beyond belief often being snatched up by WeasleyTech and the Ministry as soon as they were discovered.

Another shocking announcement had been that of Daphne Greengrass to the position of senior undersecretary. Daphne had worked her way up through the ranks of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. She had only been second in in command at the time, when Kingsley had approached her about the position. At the time it had been an unpopular idea, and the masses had called for her to be thrown out. She had quickly set herself up as the second coming of McGonagall. She was no nonsense, took few bribes, condemned the few remaining Death Eaters as terrorists, and provided the Minister with a strong support system. In short, she was a political wet dream. It also helped that she gave scathing testimony against Dolores Jane Umbridge for her time both at Hogwarts, and as Chief Overseer of Education during Voldemort’s regime. The witch had been thrown into Azkaban Prison, which was still cold, damp and dreary even without the Dementors breeding there.

Harry had bonded with her when he had been assigned to teach her hand to hand combat after a failed kidnapping attempt. She was strong for such a willowy thing. Almost like she was a metal skeleton covered with flesh. The second attempt ended with the death of Dennis Creevey. Poor kid had never been the same after the murder of his brother during the Final Battle.

Walking past her, Harry asked what she was looking at.

“Porn.” She muttered, her eyes glued to the screen as she typed. “Lots and lots of porn.” Chuckling, he walked in, his laugh disappearing at the look on Kingsley’s face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the plot moves along, and we meet Theia.
> 
> Disclaimer: I never have, nor will I ever, own any part of Disney. Just the DVDs on which they have graciously provided their art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys this is it. Chapter 2. Honestly I've been wrestling with this chapter for two weeks, and eventually put it off to work on Chapter 3 and my X-man/Harry Potter crossover. I hope you like.
> 
> Oh and for a future note, I'm going to try to post one chapter each Friday night or Saturday morning until complete.
> 
> Also I need your help. I'm planning on doing stories on the actual cases but I'm at a loss about what to do. Anyone wanna pitch me some interesting ideas?
> 
> EDIT: Tada! Honestly, I had trouble editing this chapter. Do you know how hard it is to write out a flash mob?! FREAKING IMPOSSIBLE! Just be glad I got as far as I did. Also the link I put in is the actual video of the flash mob which takes place in Sydney, Australia (WHAT UP SYDNEY!!!) that I found on youtube. The guy in the white shirt and the Black pants is the one I see as their dance instructor. Honestly, i watched this video almost 30 times trying to write it out. I'm all Uptown Funked out.

“Close the door Harry.” Kingsley rumbled, standing and moving over to the silver tea set in the corner. That alone didn’t bode well for Harry. Kingsley Shacklebolt was a renowned coffee addict, and rarely drank tea unless something was bothering him. Pouring for them both, he handed a cup over and sat at the desk and looked Harry over.

 

Harry sipped his tea, feeling like he was a child again. It didn’t help that he had never gotten that last growth spurt that everyone had said that he would get. He was still his short 5"4’ with flyaway hair, with only his eyes showing his true age. It annoyed him to no end when Hermione would comment that Teddy would end up taller than him in a few years. The first time she said that he had turned to his daughter and begged her not to grow up. She had laughed and told him that if she didn’t grow up she would never become famous so the point was moot.

 

After the war, Harry had followed through with his plans to become an Auror, quickly proving that although he only had six years of schooling, he was quite capable at detecting and neutralizing the Dark Arts. Four years in he was requested for a special task force, one that he devoted three years of his life to. During that time he nearly lost not only his life, but the lives of his team and his daughter. It had been Kingsley Shacklebolt who had come to him as he was recuperating in St. Mungo’s, aware of his friendliness with the press (an ability to handle them that was bred from necessity, as even twenty five and six years later, the press were still on his back and not leaving him alone) and offering him the newly minted position of Auror Liaison. The idea was that a person from each department would be chosen to pass news and communicate to the ever growing media. It was a powerful position, one that could influence the mentality of the wizarding world. One that Harry took seriously.

 

A squeak brought Harry back to himself and he looked back up at Kingsley. The man looked extremely uncomfortable with whatever he had to say. As he tried to talk, the silence started getting awkward.

 

Harry sighed, “Kingsley how long have we known each other?”

 

Kingsley laughed. “Fifteen very long years. And each year you get easier to deal with.” He teased. Then he sighed. “Or harder. Honestly, I’m not quite sure.”

 

“Kingsley, what’s this about? You could have just sent me a memo or ringed like normal, and yet you sent Robards to to fetch me. Has something happened?”

 

“I guess you could say that. Or you could just read it.” He slid a plain folder across the desk to him. “I’m very sorry Harry.”

 

Harry flipped open the file. It was a transcript from a meeting of the Heads of each Department. From the moment the Liaison Office was mentioned to the moment each member voted on a certain decision. Certain parts were redacted but there was plenty there to see that major cuts would soon be implemented.

 

“So one person will be taking on the load that ten others had before.” Harry muttered taking the final gulp of his now lukewarm tea. His mind was cycling through the things that would be affected by this change. He and Theia would be okay for a few months, but he would really need to get a job soon. Harry looked at it again and narrowed his eyes at the people who voted to cut down on his Office.

 

“Harry,” Kingsley said, his eyes sad, “I know what you’re thinking...”

 

Harry glared at Kingsley. “Oh do you?” he asked, tossing the papers onto the desk between them. “Then I suppose you know the very strong words that I am at this very moment holding back from throwing at you...Minister.”

 

“Harry, certain sacrifices must be made for-”,

 

“If you say the greater good I'm going to throw this teacup at you.” Harry said, lifting the teacup in warning.

 

Kingsley Shacklebolt leaned forward, his hands clasped together on the desk between them. “Certain people are willing to back me. Important people. The changes they’ve asked for are small, nothing that would impede progress in the long run. They just require me to lay off a potential…..opponent.” Kingsley paused.

 

Harry chuckled darkly. “You’ve gone political on me Kingsley.”

 

“I have to play the game Harry. The changes to our world that we want won't come if Gawain Robards or John Dawlish are in this chair. Your ‘voluntary’ resignation was the only caveat that they had. It may have political implications, but the fallout is nothing that a press release, one of your last, can’t help curtail.”

 

Harry glared at Kingsley for a few moments, thinking how unfair it was, before slumping down into his seat. “You realize how monumentally fucked up this is Royal?” He asked, rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses.

 

“I know Lightning.” Kingsley said, smiling sadly at him. “Believe me Harry, if I could I'd have saved your job. As it is I had to push for them to keep their eyes off of Hermione.”

  


“Oh they made a mistake right there.” Harry chuckled. “Out of the two of us, she's the one most likely to be a politically against the Purists. And she actually knows what she’s doing.” He looked Kingsley over. “So am I being thrown out with no prospects?”

 

“Merlin no!” Kingsley practically shouted. “I wouldn't do that to you Harry. Besides,” his eyes grew fearful, “I’m afraid of what our mutual friends would to to me if i did.”

 

Harry grinned evilly. “They'd never find the body.”

 

“Truly, Luna Lovegood is a horrifyingly creative woman.”

 

“That she is.” Harry said, pride in his voice of his sister in all but blood.

 

“No, I have several interesting offers from multiple agencies that need a good man to fill positions.” He pulled several files out of the bottom drawer. “The last couple years haven’t been good for recruitment. Especially with the terror cells that have somehow been disabling our operatives both here and in South America.”

 

Harry took the files. “That region has been at odds with itself since the 50’s. What was it about that time that set everyone against each other?”

 

“No idea. I’m just glad we took care of our own problems instead of poking around in the turf wars. We had enough problems without trying to get involved with the Castro’s.”

 

Harry hummed in agreement, flipping quickly through the files, eyebrows rising as he saw the where a couple of the offers came from. “Quantico, Virginia? The United States?”

 

“The FBI is looking for a press liaison for one of their teams in the Behavioral Analysis Unit. It was suggested that an agent with a foot in both worlds would be preferable.”

 

“And Interpol?” Harry looked at the file that came from right there in London.

 

“Emily Prentiss. Former JTF-12 and BAU agent, took over the London office from a former colleague. She’s been working for a year to get her house in order. Had to replace a lot of agents after an incident with a former target and a turn coat.”

 

Harry glanced towards the other files. Paris, the Middle East, Toronto…. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. “This is a lot to take in at the moment Kingsley. These places are pretty far. What about my family? My daughter is almost finished with her first year at Hogwarts. She might not want to leave. And under cover missions are a no go, along with anything that might be magically strenuous.”

 

Kingsley nodded. “I understand Harry. Most of these agencies are muggle based, so we would only have to send your muggle file. ”

 

Harry’s lips quirked at that. He had helped write that file, in case he ever got arrested by muggle police. Technically, although they hardly got involved, the Minister of Magic was supposed to share with the Director of Affairs at both MI6 and MI5. Therefore, every ministry employee was a member of either organization.

 

“I don’t know Kingsley.”

 

“At least look the files over tonight. I can give you until tomorrow but no later. There are lots of good agents out there who need work.” Kingsley said, sliding a pile of folders over to him.

 

Harry sighed and cursed pushy friends. “Alright. Send my file. But I’ll have to talk it over with the lady in my life.” He looked down at his watch and cursed. “Speaking of, I’m late for her performance.” He grabbed the folders and with a quick goodbye, he was flying through the door to the lift.

——–

Slumping in his seat Kingsley Shacklebolt called out to the woman outside the door.

 

Walking in, he was reminded once again why he had chosen Daphne Greengrass for his second in command.

She was smart, fierce, loyal, and had a no nonsense attitude that screamed out her ability to take care of herself and her business. She was perfect.

 

She sat there, perched on the edge of the seat, staring at him. This went on for minutes until finally she spoke. “You feel guilty.”

 

Kingsley chuckled and rubbed his eyes. “Just a bit.”

 

“Do you regret it?”

 

“No. Not in the least.”

 

She looked at him with disbelief.

 

He caved. “Okay….maybe a little.”

 

She snorted and they sat in silence for a moment.

 

“So you’re not going to tell him about the death threats?”

 

“No.” He breathed deeply, “he’s had enough people gunning for his life. Getting him away without scaring him is the best for everyone. He’d want to stay, to dare them to make a move; he’d get a knife in the back.” Looking at her he asked, “Did we do the right thing?”

 

Daphne took a calming breath and said, “No. We didn’t do the right thing. We did the best thing. If Potter accepts, which I’m sure he will, he will be out of the ministry if not out of the country. He’ll be away from the politics and political players who wish him dead. He is also going somewhere where his skills will be appreciated. A place where, unlike here, he will be doing some good, instead of filing reports and dealing with the press.” She stood, smoothing her dress down. “Finally, he will be going to a place where he need not worry about the people he works with killing him with a spell to the back. So maybe not the right thing, but the best thing. And in politics, that’s all that matters.” With those final words she walked out the door, leaving her boss with his thoughts.

——–

Twenty minutes later Harry was rushing into the little triangle of Islington Green, panting for breath as he slipped behind Ginny and poked her, making her jump and glare.

 

“H...has it happened yet?” He asked, pulling out his phone, getting ready to record.

 

“No.” She whispered, smirking at him over her shoulder, “but you’re cutting it pretty damn close.” From hidden speakers music started pounding.

 

[ _Dum. Du-du-du-du-dum._ At that moment a boy about fifteen came walking down the path, with long hair and dressed in all black, walking towards a boy wearing a red shirt. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2DiQUX11YaY)

 

“This is it!” They shared a grin before turning back. _“This hit, that ice cold, Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold-”_

 

The moment they hit each other, they started break dancing. “ _This one’s for them hood girls, them good girls, straight masterpieces!”_

 

From the bystanders, several people in plain clothes started forward. _“So hot, HOT DAMN!”_ Clap. _“Call the police and the firemen. I’m too hot, HOT DAMN!”_ Clap. _“Make a dragon wanna retire man. I’m too hot, HOT DAMN! Say my name you know who I am I’m too hot, HOT DAMN! Am I bad bout that money break it down now. Girls hit your hallelujah HOOO! Girls hit your hallelujah HOOO! Girls hit your hallelujah HOOO!”_

 

From the grass ran a bunch of kids in uniforms.

 

_“Cause Uptown funk gon give it to ya, Uptown funk gon give it to ya, Uptown funk gon give it to ya, Saturday night and we in the spot,”_ The kids joined the group and started dancing, _“Don’t believe me just watch COME ON!”_

 

They all started moving together, their steps sounding together as they hit the pavement. And there on the far left in a green football uniform was Theia Lupin.

 

At 5"1’, Hermione hadn’t been kidding when she said that his daughter would end up taller than him soon. She was rake thin with light frosty pink hair that was in wild and free waves down her back. Her features confused muggles a lot when they found she had absolutely no relation biologically to him. Especially her facial features which were similar to his, especially the shape of her eyes.

 

The only real difference was the color. While he had the dark emerald green that was almost as iconic as his now faded scar, she had an icy yellow that reminded him of weak sunlight filtering through snow heavy clouds. It was the only part of her body that she couldn’t change.

 

The dancing had been a surprise gift to his daughter who, at the sweet age of nine, had thought sports were gross, running was dumb, and gymnastics was too intimidating. But she had needed an outlet for her energy, especially around the full moon; she might not be able to transform, but she still got restless and needed to do something. She was going insane and in response driving Harry insane. So he had found a good dance studio and tricked her into going with him, saying that he intended to get rid of his inability to do even a minor walz. Three years later, Theia was dancing with thirty other people in a park, and not missing a beat.

 

_“Uptown funk you up, uptown funk you up! Uptown funk you up, uptown funk you up!”_ The dancers all dispersed, and the ones that had white shirts hanging from their pockets, pulled them out and showed off the logo for the Lower Islington Dance Studio. The ones that didn’t ran back to their belongings and started handing out fliers.

 

Theia was chattering away at her dance instructor, and he was thanking her for her efforts when Harry caught her eye. She quickly excused herself and made her way over to where he and Ginny were sitting, Theia throwing herself into her dad’s arms. “Did you see?” She asked, her eyes glowing with left over adrenaline. “I was worried that you guys wouldn’t make it in time to see.”

 

“I did.” Harry said, pulling her close. He missed his little girl for nine months out of the year, so much so that he was thankful that an outbreak of Dragon Pox had forced the school closed two weeks early. “You were incredible.” He grinned as she rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

 

“Yeah?” She preened, earning a laugh from her aunt. “What did you think aunt Ginny?” She asked.

 

“I think your dad was right. You were beautiful.” Ginny said, pulling her into a hug. A tone went off and she frowned at her phone. “Sorry dolls, looks like it’s my turn on baby watch. I need to get back before Luna faints from exhaustion.” She kissed both of them on the forehead, grinning at the two similar looks of annoyance aimed at her, and rushed out the door.

 

“Hate when she does that.” Harry grumbled, wiping his forehead. “So what do you say we get some celebratory take out from that place down the street from home? Maybe talk about some stuff?”

 

“Stuff? Stuff?! Oh no not stuff. Stuff is illegal to talk about.” She said with a straight face. Harry stared at her, lips twitching, until they both started laughing. “Yeah Chinese from Wong’s sounds incredible.”

 

“You just like that he slips you extra food.” Harry laughed.

 

Theia sniffed and said primly, “I do not know what you mean.”

 

Harry laughed and waited as she said bye to her friends and then led her up the street towards home.

———

 

“Did you see that woman behind us? I swear she was offended at the amount of food we ordered!” Theia giggled as they walk up the steps of Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

 

“I would be too if I didn’t know you would burn off every carb by tomorrow morning.” Harry threw back, opening the door and stepping in. As usual, the dark hallway reminded him of what once was. In his mind he could still see the emaciated form of Albus emerging from a dust covered rug. The walls and ceiling covered in ripped wallpaper and cobwebs, the stench of Dark Arts lingering in the air, oppressive and smothering and….

 

The lights flicked on, sending light over the cream walls, the crimson and maroon checkered rug, the brown leather couches, the crystal chandelier twinkling in the light breeze. He had remodeled after he had gotten custody of Theia. He had knocked Walburga’s wall out (thus effectively getting rid of her) and made the front door open open into the sitting room. Cleansing rituals got rid of the clingy feel of Dark Arts, and scrubbing the floors brought out the beautiful mahogany wood that lay under the area rugs. The upstairs was the same. The ground floor had the dining room, the sitting room and the pet room, where Theia’s familiar, Majesty, slept with Harry’s beautiful Eurasian Sparrowhawk familiar, Anya. The next floor had four guest beds, each made up in a different color, each with their own bathrooms. The next had Theia and Harry’s work spaces, as well as the library. The top floor had their bedrooms.

 

Turning right and going down the stairs, they went into the kitchen. Before it had been stone and brick, with an older fashioned wood stove. Now the kitchen was filled with white tiled floors, light orange walls, and was equipped with a beautiful four burner stove, two ovens, and a glittery grey marble countertop. Half of it had been modified by using magic, making it into a glass enclosed breakfast nook. The glass was charmed to make it so that they appeared to be sitting in the middle of a meadow that had similar lighting to what was outside. At that moment, it was a soft sunset, slightly cloudy. Harry loved it.

 

Pulling out the food, they ate right from the cartons. Harry was halfway through stuffing mandarin chicken in his mouth when Theia varied from the topic of what she thought of Marisol Zabini, a third year, and Damion Thomas, a first year, dating. “So what did you wanna talk about dad?”

 

Harry swallowed and sighed. “I got fired.”

 

Theia’s hair turned a vivid red. “Why the fuck would they do that?!” She growled.

 

Harry gasped. “My! Such language for such a sweet young lady!” He swooned dramatically. “What would your mother say were she to hear such words befouling the mouth of her sweet little girl?”

 

She gave him a flat look. “She’d ask why you were fired.”

 

“Technically, my department was downsized” Harry said making quotaions around the word. “Although I shouldn’t be surprised. After all, why have ten people deal with the press when you can overload one, maybe two, people with ten different departments and twenty sub departments.”

 

“So what are you going to do?” She asked, taking a swig of her thai tea. It was a bit sweet for her dad, but she could drink it all day long. Especially since her dad always swung the extra pound for the boba.

 

“I actually wanted to ask you about that.” Harry took a deep breath. “What do you think of moving to America?”

 

Theia spluttered, her drink dribbling out of her mouth as she coughed. Eyes watering, she started mopping it up with napkins as she asked, “What?!”

 

Harry chuckled, passing over the napkins on his side. “There’s a job opening in Quantico, Virginia that’s right up my alley. It’s a position on the Behavioural Analysis Unit.”

 

“All the way in the States?” She asked.

 

“Well there’s one here in London with Interpol, but the rest are in different countries, with muggle companies.” He had a few thoughts on that and in a few days would be talking it over with his family when he saw them.

 

Theia bit her lip, looking down at her plate. She sighed. “I’m kind of glad you brought it up yourself.” She said. Tears started gathering in her eyes. “I know I said I could tough it out. And I know I said I’d be fine…”

 

She looked up. “Oh dad it’s so much worse than either of us thought. The taunting, the whispers… People skirting me like I’m a contagious disease and they don’t want to catch me… I thought I could do it. I thought I could do it but….but it’s horrible and I…” She looked back down. “I don’t belong there.”

 

Harry looked at his baby, his princess. He had tried to raise her right. He gave her all the things he never had. Food, nice clothes, hugs and kisses and tickle fights. He had taught her to defend herself, to use the extra strength gifted to her by Remus’s dormant genes. He had taught her that discrimination led to hatred which led to violence, and that everybody’s opinion was of importance no matter how stupid. He had taught her that life was lived in moments, that moments defined a person. He had done his best to protect and prepare his Teddy Bear for the cruelty of the world.

 

But the world was crueler than they had both thought. After the war, the divides between the Purebloods and Muggle-borns was bigger than before, with each side blaming the other for the carnage and half bloods caught in the middle. What all sides could agree on however, was that those with creature blood were easy targets. Muggle-borns saw them as abominations, Purebloods saw them as taints, and half bloods saw them as feral creatures that should be put down. Werewolves especially.

 

After the war werewolves became the poster for all things evil and unjust in the world. And that applied to Theia as well as any children that happened to have any form of lycanthropy; whether it be dominant or recessive. Hate crimes went up in number, as did the number of people who became unemployed due to their unfortunate bites or claw marks.

 

Theia had told Harry that she would tough it out. She was a Potter, and Potters didn’t balk in the face of adversity! They faced it head on, baring their teeth. And when her ambition, her self reliance and stubbornness landed her in Slytherin, she had merely saw that as another challenge. She had made it a month before her things started disappearing. He clothes, her books, her family mementoes… She had tracked them down, exacted her pranking revenge (thus giving new meaning to the term “sticky fingers”). But it didn’t stop.

 

And the comments! The other kids, even the supposedly kind Hufflepuffs, loved making obscene comments about how she had been conceived. One kid (Gryffindor) even went as far as saying that her mother had bent over and took it from the wolf on the full moon. That was the only comment where she had broken the Pact of Non-Violence that she and her dad had made. She had punched him in the gut hard enough that the unfortunate brat had had a fist shaped bruise for a month. Then she decked him with a right hook that had knocked out some teeth. Oh, she got detention for it, but she didn’t regret it.

 

Then there was the fact that this was the place where her parents had died. Remus and Nymphadora Lupin were buried here, along with the Fallen Fifty. The monument was in the Entrance Hall, right above the emblazoned starburst that marked where her Dad’s spell had hit Voldemort’s and powered through, hitting him with the combined force of both spells. She hated the obelisk. She hated that it meant nothing. They had all died and for what? Freedom? Equality? The people who walked through that hall spat on their sacrifice and message every time they cursed at a Muggle-born. Or discriminated against anyone with creature blood.

 

Theia ended up crying all of this on her dad’s shoulder, his soft sweater soaking by the time she was done, her eyes unable to shed anymore tears. She got up and washed her face in the sink, the water relieving her puffy eyes of the salt water sting.

 

Making an executive decision, Harry put the food away and pulled out the cookie dough ice cream. Serving up a couple scoops each, he lead her to the sitting room and turned on the TV. Sitting her down on the couch with the bowls and blankets, he put in the one movie that no matter what always managed to cheer her up.

 

_“This is the story of how I died._

_Don’t worry, this is actually a very fun story and the truth is, it isn’t even mine._

_This is the story of a girl named Rapunzel and it starts with the sun…”_

————–

 

_“At last, Rapunzel was home and she finally had a real family. She was a Princess worth waiting for. Beloved by all, she led her kingdom with all the grace and wisdom that her parents did before her._

_And as for me, well, I started going by Eugene again. Stopped thieving and basically turned it all around, but I know what the big question is, hah._

_"Did Rapunzel and I ever get married? Well I am pleased to tell you that after years and years of asking, and asking, and asking, I finally said yes.”_

 

_“Eugene.”_

 

_“All right, I asked her.”_

 

_“And we’re living happily ever after.”_

 

_“Yes we are.”_

 

Harry looked over at Theia. She was curled up under her blanket, fast asleep with a smile on her face. Harry didn’t want to look into it too deeply, but Tangled was one of their favorite movies of all, and he loved that that one movie could always make his princess smile. Casting a feather light charm and picking her up, he carried her up the stairs to her room. Laying her on the bed, he waved his wand again, this time changing her into her favorite pyjamas (the pink flannel ones with the little yellow suns on them).

 

Kissing her forehead, he whispered, “Goodnight, Teddy-bear.”

 

“Goodnight daddy.” She whispered back, snuggling deeper into her soft sheets. He smiled. It was their own little ritual, a way to remind each other they were still there. They always answered back, no matter what.

  
Slipping out of her room and into his own, he quickly changed, brushed his teeth and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash to the other side of the pond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly my dears, I must cut the beloved Dr. Tara Lewis from the cast of characters in this story. Maybe in the future. 
> 
> Anyways, here's a little look at the team from J.J.'s perspective. This two weeks after Kate Callahan leaves on maternity leave and the day after Harry gets sacked. I hope I got the characters right...
> 
> Oh and the request still stands. I really need a few ideas for cases. Murder, kidnapping, terrorism, anything you would like to see me work with. 
> 
>  EDIT: So hey there. Here's the next chapter, the one after this should come in a couple weeks. It's taking a bit more time than I expected because apparently Life had to kick up shit at the same time as my Camp NaNo....jerk. Most of the story is the same, I changed a few details so they fit the story better, and I left off the Dursley's going to jail for Harry to reveal. Also, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns please talk to me?
> 
> _Flashback in italics_

"I'm Spiderman!" Henry yelled as he ran around the dining room table. J.J. smirked as she watched as Will tried to catch his nude-except-for-his-spiderman-undies son. Popping another cracker in her mouth, she giggled as Henry slipped beneath the table, forcing Will to stop and look at her with an exasperated expression. She smiled sweetly, wiggling down further into her recliner. "No mercy," she thought. Normally she would help Will. But ever since her doctor's appointment last week, Will had been treating her like she was made of paper. Yes, she was concerned too that she had a 23% chance of a miscarriage and yes, she was planning on taking it easy but that didn't mean that she couldn't drive. Or carry the laundry. Or chase her nudist son around the house.

On the other hand she was also grateful that Will cared enough about her and the baby to express his concerns. The torture she had gone through a couple years ago at the hands of one of her former coworkers had damaged not only her nerves and immune system, but the explosion he had made also caused the unplanned, unwanted abortion of her previous child. It had only been several weeks old, just long enough to wrap her head around being pregnant when she had lost it.

Her, her mind unhelpfully supplied. You wanted a girl.

Breaking from that thought, she decided to look through the file of her soon-to-be colleague. Flipping open the manila folder, she skimmed through it.

Potter, Harry J

Age: 29

Born: July 31st, 1985

Only four years younger than Spense.

Her eyes caught on his history, just as curious as she had been the day before.

\- Flashback-

_"He was knighted?"  Morgan asked, staring at the monitor. Harry Potter looked younger than even Reid did, like a mix between him and Hotchner. His youth was noticeable, as was the wild hair, but it was the eyes that captivated. The most perfect green anyone in that room had ever seen, framed with gold wire rectangular glasses, however it was the look in those eyes that caught their attention._

_"The eyes are the windows to the soul." J.J. murmured._

  
_"Your eye is the lamp of your body. When your eyes are healthy, your whole body also is full of light. But when they are unhealthy, your body also is full of darkness. Luke 11:34." Reid quoted, "he looks like Hotch."_

_"He looks like he's seen a few things." Rossi said, eyeing a thin, jagged scar at the base of his neck._

_"He has," Hotch said, walking in quickly, Garcia following close behind._

_"Ooh mama look at you, gettin' more beautiful every time I see ya."  Morgan said, grinning at his flirty friend._

_"Oh stop, you know you already own me heart, body, and soul." She grinned back as she took a seat._

_"Section Chief Cruz has sent us Mr. Potter's file. I believe he wants all of our opinions on him and how well he would fit into this team."_

_"So, what, we're supposed to profile him?" J.J. asked. "I thought we had a rule about that?"_

_"Finding out if a person is able to fit into our team is a bit different than profiling a serial killer." Rossi said._

_"So what's his story?" Morgan asked._

_"Oh, chocolate thunder, his is not a nice story." Garcia said clicking her controller and bringing up his history. "Harry Potter, son of James Potter, an MI6 agent, and Lily Evans, a biochemist and MI6 agent, born July 31st, 1985 in Godric's Hollow, Scotland. Apparently it was a home birth because at the time the Potters were receiving death threats from a terrorist group called the Death Eaters.”_

_“Death Eaters?” Morgan asked, “Sounds like a heavy metal band.”_

_“They were a blood supremacy group who, not unlike the neo-nazis, believed that anyone who was not of a pure bloodline was expendable.” Hotch said. Garcia clicked again and a picture of a man who looked a lot like Potter but with a narrower face and different eyes. “Tom Riddle organized the group in the 1960's and reigned terror on small towns and villages throughout the UK. In the late 70's a task force called the Order of the Phoenix was set up, including Potter's parents after they graduated in 1981. It's there that they caught the eye of Riddle. They declined his invitation to join and immediately received threats that sent them into witness protection. They lived in the little hamlet of Godric's Hollow, where they had their son, until October 31st, 1986 when Riddle tracked them down and murdered his parents.”_

_“So the bastard killed the parents? How was he stopped? Cause I'm sure that if both parents were dead there would be no agent Potter." Morgan pointed out. His eyebrows rose when he saw Hotch smiling, a sad smile, but one that said that he knew exactly what Lily and James Potter had done and he was impressed by it. "What?"_

_"The intel on Riddle was that he carried explosives with him wherever he went. Lady Potter, because apparently the Potters are some sort of ancient nobility, turned the nursery into a bomb shelter. The door alone was designed to withstand a block of c4 going off right outside the door." Garcia said, grimacing slightly._

_"My kind of Lady." Rossi said, obviously impressed with her as everyone else was slack jawed._

_"So what went wrong?" Reid asked._

_"She didn’t manage to close the door all the way before the explosion went off." Hotch said._

_"You can run, but you can't hide." J.J. whispered._

_"The blast leveled half the house and killed Lily Potter. Potter disappeared for four years until he was enrolled in the local elementary school by his aunt and uncle in 1990." Hotch said._

_There was a silence until Reid asked what happened to him after elementary school._

_"Excellent question cutie-pie!" Garcia exclaimed, clicking away. "He received an invite to Hogwarts School for the Gifted in 1996. Very prestigious and stuffy, old money that sort of thing. About twenty scholarships are handed out each year to people who aren't down on the list from birth."_

_"And that's where Agent Potter's professional file begins."_

_"What?!"_

_"No way!"_

_"What did he do?"_

_Hotch waited for quiet. "In 1996, a chemistry professor was working on an experimental chemical in the school for the British Government. A follower of Riddle, Quirinus Quirrell, who believed that Riddle wasn't dead, managed to get hired on the staff. Potter was convinced that he was trying to steal the chemical and reported it. Nobody listened to him, so he followed Quirrell and managed to stop him by destroying it. The explosion blew them both back and while Potter flew through the open door, Quirrel's neck was snapped when he hit a wall. Potter spent the next three days in the hospital with minor lacerations and bruising."_

_"Tough kid." Rossi said, taking a more appreciative look at Potter's picture._

_"Yeah." Morgan murmured, agreeing with Rossi._

_"He also managed to stop a brainwashed girl named Ginny Weasley from using a nerve poison that petrified the muscles of it's victims, was hunted by a serial killer and kidnapped during an inter-school triathlon." Reid piped up, drawing all incredulous eyes. "What? I read ahead." Reid defended, shrugging a bit._

_"Kidnapped?" Morgan asked._

_"In 2000 Potter and Cedric Diggory, a competitor from the same school, disappeared from the maze they were in. They were found fifty miles south on the side of the road the next day. Potter looked like he had been tortured and Diggory was dead from a gunshot wound to the chest. Potter claimed that a man who claimed to be Tom Riddle had kidnapped him with the help of a man who had been previously declared dead. Believing it to be the hysteria of a kidnapping victim, the government disregarded the report and the media blamed Diggory's death on Potter, going so far as to say that he killed him himself." Hotch explained. "The media then recanted after Riddle broke into a government building and blew up an entire department."_

_"How nice of them." Rossi drawled, drawing snorts from J.J. and Morgan, and a confused look from Reid._

_Hotch ignored them. "Potter also helped protect the school a year later when Death Eaters managed to get in, but not before they managed to kill the headmaster."_

_"How did they get in?" Rossi asked._

_"One of the kids managed to unlock the gate in the middle of the night."_

_"Recruiting youth is one of the most simple ways to gain followers, especially since young minds are easily swayed." Reid said. J.J. thought back the anniversary killings in Chicago by Gulino's Soldiers. "What's your name sweetie?" J.J. had asked. "Cameron Patterson. I am a soldier. 53699." That sweet little boy repeating that mantra had given her nightmares for weeks._

_"After that, Potter disappeared off the map and joined the newly reformed Order of the Phoenix. A year later he appeared at Hogwarts which had become occupied by Riddle's followers. They rallied the school and armed themselves with bits of armor that they had lying around the castle as the Death Eaters laid siege. They managed to fight them off until sunrise which is when Potter managed to get close and stab Riddle through the chest."_

_"Poor kid." Rossi murmured, shocked at the picture that made in his mind. A seventeen year old had done all that. It was almost insane to think he was even a functioning adult. Apparently he wasn't the only one._

_"And how is he even able to function?" Morgan asked sarcastically._

_"Potter received grief counseling and psych evaluations upon his application to MI6, which he passed, surprisingly, with flying colors. A few years after, he was tapped for a covert op that we don’t have clearance for. However, four years ago he was assigned to the media liason office in MI6 and has been working there ever since. His file has glowing commendations and, from what I understand, the only reason he’s being let go is because of politics.” Hotch paused, the light grimace on his face reminding everyone how much he disliked that word. “Although the offical reason is budget cuts."_

_"So he comes here, he gets a second chance." J.J. said._

_"But can we trust him? He sounds great and all, but if I can't trust him to have my back how can I watch his?" Derek said._

_"He does sound like the rush in without thinking type." Rossi added._

_"I doubt he'll be rushing into the hail of bullets anytime soon, my loves." Garcia finally spoke up after being suspiciously quiet._

_"What-you been doin' over there baby girl?" Morgan asked, eyeing her open laptop._

_"Answering your questions eyebrows. For starters, nobody with a kid jumps in recklessly. And after looking at his Facebook page, I can tell you that he adores his daughter Theia. His page is covered with her, it looks like she wants to be a famous dancer, oh and him and his sisters and his adopted family and Eee!" She squealed making them jump. "His sisters just had twins! Awe and they look just like them! Oh that one is yawning!"_

_"Garcia." J.J. chided gently. She loved her friend's enthusiasm, but she needed to get on with it. They had  just gotten back from a case and they were all tired and, in some cases, sore._

_"Right my point is, nobody who has gone through all that, who has all this, is going to throw it all away. Not when he looks like he has everything he's ever wanted." She put the picture up on the screen. It was his Facebook page. It didn’t have very much personal information on it (“Well at least there’s one person in this world that takes the threat of social media seriously.” Rossi laughed as they saw his location was ‘No Way, UK.’), but it seemed to be shared between him and his daughter. The most recent video was from the day before, his daughter, Theia, easily seen with her pink hair dancing in a park with thirty to forty other people. His background was a much more relaxed Harry hugging his daughter next to a train. She already came up to his shoulder, her bright pink hair in a braid. A large trunk was next to her with a woven basket that had a black and white cat perched in it. She looked like she was going on a long trip._

_Garcia rolled over the picture and the caption "29 years and worth every minute" flashed up on the screen._

-Flashback End-

J.J. sighed and finished off her pack of saltines. In the end they had given him the green light. She just hoped that they had made the right choice. Speaking of choices, Henry was still playing spider-man and needed to be at school in half an hour. Heaving herself up, she marched into the kitchen to throw her trash away. Seconds later, Spider-Henry came blasting through with Will close behind.

"Spiderman!" She cried grabbing him and hefting him up. Tickling his side she kissed him then said, "you know, spider-man covers his suit up so that other people don't know who he is." Looking him straight in the eye, she asked, "Can spider-man do that now?"

Leaning his head on her shoulder, he scrunched up his face in thought before nodding and chirping "yes mommy" before wiggling to be let down. The moment his feet touched the floor he was off, racing upstairs to his bedroom.

Chuckling, Will came over and settled his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Kissing her, he whispered, "now why didn't I think o' that?"

"Because I was ordered to sit down." J.J. whispered back, giving him a pointed look before kissing him, her arms coming up around his shoulders. The kiss wasn't deep, or passionate, or even sexy, but it was their little slice of perfect. Will sighed against her lips.

"I guess I have been a bit overprotective, huh?"

"Just a bit." J.J. said smiling. "I love that you care for me, care about my health, both mental and physical, and I know that I tend to push myself too hard. But I'll make a deal with you. I'll take a break every time I get tired if you stop with the overprotective-she-can't-do-anything stuff. Okay?"

Will grinned. "Okay, J.J."

"Great!" She pressed a kiss against his jaw, sliding her lips up to his left ear. "Now stop treating me like paper."

 

Will laughed, pulling her in. "Yes Ma'am." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. It'll be a few chapters yet until Harry and Theia meet the BAU team. 
> 
> Any constructive criticism? Anything I could be doing better?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically domestic fluff, a little of what Harry and the gang got up to after the war, and Draco makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay babes I know I'm late by an entire week but I can totally explain! So basically I fell into the Spideypool fandom on ao3 hard. Like really hard. Like so hard there isn't a body when I land, just a wet splat. That's a bit morbid huh?
> 
> Anyways I've been reading Spideypool stories all week. Oops.
> 
> So here it is! Theia's birthday will be split into a three parter.
> 
> Oh and just so you know, this installment of the series is going to end with Harry leaving to go on a case.

Two days later they had had their answer. Harry woke up that morning with Anya grooming his hair, a disgruntled look on her feathery face as she attempted to tame the rat’s nest that was even more messy from him tossing and turning at night. He started laughing as she pulled and tugged at a knot only for it to come undone and send her flying off his shoulder. She shot him a dirty look and flew off out the cracked door, obviously giving him the cold shoulder. Still chuckling, he got up only for her to fly back in and whack him in the face with a letter marked urgent. Wheeling around she flew back out the door.

  
Harry groaned. “Why do I get the overzealous mothering owls?” A loud hoot told him she heard that.

———

  
Theia jumped out of bed at 8am the morning of her birthday and squealed. 13! She was thirteen! Officially a teenager. Smiling widely she walked into her bathroom and fixed her hair into the stylishly unstylish Potter mop, lightening her hair from the brown it became when she was unconscious to her favorite bright pink. She had loved it ever since she had been five, when her dad had shown her pictures of her parents. Ever since that day, her fifth birthday, she had had her mother’s pink hair, her father’s yellow eyes, and her dad’s facial features and hair style. Harry often bemoaned her decision to be a combination of all of them, but they had all contributed to her being. Her parents gave birth to her, and her dad had given her his love.

  
She giggled as she remembered that first day of primary school had ended with her teachers calling her dad

and questioning him on his parenting skills. He had been amazing. She could still see the blush on Ms. Mason’s face after he had told them that her having pink hair was an expression of self and her admiration of her mother, who had also had pink hair. They had looked at him with expressions ranging from insulted to admiration. 

  
Finally setting her appearance the way she wanted, she slipped out of her room and down the stairs and into the kitchen. Flicking the light on, she went over and took out the mixing bowl, pushing Majesty off the counter as she went; 2 cups of flour, 2 tsp baking powder, ¼ tsp of salt, 1 tb of sugar, 2 eggs and 1 cup of milk later she had a bowl of her great grandmother’s pancake batter. Pulling out the fruit bowl, she quickly peeled and sliced two apples, peaches, and pears and placed them in a pan with some butter and sugar. Heating the griddle she put a slab of butter on before placing some bacon in the oven.

  
“Shouldn’t I be making you breakfast?”

  
Theia looked up as her dad walked in. “Well I thought I’d do it myself. No doubt I’ll have to do it a lot in the future.” She smirked. Her dad was smiling and had a letter in his hand. “Well? Am I right?” She asked, practically vibrating in excitement. Harry hugged her. 

  
“Happy birthday Teddy, we’re moving to Virginia.” He looked at the bowl. “The batter is too thick. Add more milk.” He dodged back as she swiped at his shoulder. Scowling, she turned and poured another 2/3 cup of milk into the batter, only to glare at him when it was easier to stir and scoop. Chuckling, he moved to sit on his favorite leather barstool, only to stop short as he narrowed his eyes at Majesty. 

  
He wasn’t certain, but he was ninety-nine percent sure the cat was part kneazle. Magic and intelligence oozed from it, along with a sense of superiority that was about as big as the entire house. Black and white with one green and one orange eye, the wretched beast had been saved by Theia while they had been walking through Diagon Alley. They had found him in a gutter, caught in something sticky and smelly that Harry still cringed at. Upon bring him home the cat had immediately begun lording over them. Harry let him think he was in charge. At least until it came to expensive leather.

  
Majesty and Harry stared at each other, each regarding the other until the cat slowly got up and walked away.

  
Sitting, Harry ignore the amused laughter coming from his daughter and poured himself some cooled Ruby Tea. “So what’s the plan for today?” She asked a minute later.

  
“Oh, you’re done laughing at me now?” He sniffed, pouring another cup.

  
“What can I say? You’re pretty funny dad, having a macho contest with my cat.” Theia grinned unrepentantly. “So, what are we doing today.” She asked again as she served them both pancakes.

  
“Well,” Harry said a few minutes later, “At 12 o'clock we’re supposed to go to Draco and Astoria’s house for lunch. We’ll probably stay through tea and go to the Weasley’s around four.” 

  
“I still don’t see why they don’t just celebrate together!” She said as she cleared her plate. 

  
“You know why. The blood feud is still ongoing.” He chuckled. Honestly it was the funniest thing in the world to him. 

  
About 300 year before Lucius and Arthur were born, Nimue Weasley was supposed to marry Cygnus Malfoy. Instead, she ran off with his half veela sister, Pegonia, and married in France. The main branch of both families initiated a blood feud against the other, accusations of Imperious and Love potions flying across the Wizengamot Court. Eventually it had trailed off into an uneasy stalemate when the two girls showed up with a newborn baby boy who would later become the Heir to the Malfoy Estate.

  
“Yeah yeah. But I’m tired of us playing Friar Laurence to their Montagu and Capulet.”

  
Harry groaned. “I should never have let you watch Romeo and Juliet. I mean it was rated T for teen. You were only twelve!” He gave a fake sob. “Plus The Lion of Capriccio was in it so it wasn’t that good.” 

  
“Hey! Leo De Cappuccino is a really good actor! He should have won an Oscar years ago!” She exclaimed, shooting him the dirtiest look a thirteen year old (here she internally squealed) could.

  
“Whatever.” Harry snorted. “We have two hours until we’re supposed to be at Glen-Haven Hall. Do you want to use that time looking for an apartment in Virginia? Or spend it packing?”

  
Theia thought for a moment. “Meh. I can pack later. Let’s look at homes!”

———-

  
Two hours later they had looked at Zillow and Apartments.com and had picked a couple choices they had both liked. Now they were standing outside, portkey to Glen-Haven Hall in hand. “Are you ready?” Harry asked, watching Theia’s face pale for a second. She didn’t like portkeys anymore than he did, but it was the only way they could travel besides taking the Floo (which they both agreed was the worst possible form of travel). Gulping, she nodded. Taking the emerald enameled silver key, they called out the phrase “Slytherin’s Keep.” 

  
There was a sharp tug behind their navels and the feeling of being pulled off their feet into open air. With a low whoosh the spot they were in a second before was empty.

———

  
The portkey dropped them in the castle courtyard of Slytherin Keep.

  
Slytherin Keep was an olde village, the birthplace and final resting place of Salazar Slytherin. It was just as famous as Godric’s Hollow, but had been abandoned due to the anti-muggle sentiment surrounding the founder. The entire village was all magical families, unlike Godric’s Hollow which had a substantial number of muggle tenants. Built on a hill leading down into a vast shallow lake, the entire village was a patchwork of houses and winding streets that were surrounded by a tall wall covered with climbing ivy. The castle itself was a beautiful thing, all covered with delicate white flowers and ivy that were as strong iron. The fields surrounding the town and leading down the hill were a flood with flowers at all times of the year, the distant forest a shadow on the horizon.

  
The village had another name. Liberty Gardens. It was here that the outcasts of the wizarding world gathered. The Veela, the Dwarfs, the Weres, the Fey. Anybody with creature blood that was considered an abomination was welcome here. Even openminded witches and wizards were welcome in the village. The castle was used as a school, the children learning their respective magics and crafts, while the people of the village fended for themselves. Whether it was the Dwarves’ stone and iron crafting, the Vampires and Naiads hunting, the Fey caring for the gardens and fields and trees 

  
Hermione had had the idea. She hated what the wizarding world had become. She hated the attacks on magical creatures. She hated the discrimination. She especially hated that St. Mungo’s wouldn’t heal them when injured, that the hostels and pubs wouldn’t house them. So she, along with Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Harry, had set it up as a refuge for the innocent werewolves who were attacked in Diagon Alley. Eventually the werewolf packs, which by that time were scared to the point where they combined into one pack of about three hundred for safety, were invited to the castle to keep them out of harm’s way.

  
A couple months later, a wood elf named Söl Drïngur, a dwarf named Hrothgar, and a lovely vampire named Vesper had come to them asking if they could hide their children and elders in the huge castle. After talking between themselves and the pack leader, a werewolf named Jacob, they had agreed.

  
What had followed was the restoration of the town. Buildings were built as more and more people flooded into the village. Soon, the houses were being built out on the fens and the shops here were taking the place of Diagon to the creature community. Pretty soon even the naiads were coming to their town, their little houseboats floating a half mile away from shore. The place was self sustaining, a true slice of paradise despite the problems that brought them there. 

  
Walking down the main avenue, Harry watched with a smile as Theia shot down the lane towards the Potions Shop. They got there just as a young vampire and a white haired man walked out with a wooden case full of anti burn potions.

  
“-and if the burning feeling continues we’ll have to up the dosage. Although I am loath to put more Aloe in as the balance of the potion may upset your skin.” The white haired man said. The vampire said thanks and left. 

  
The man turned to go back in when he was pummeled to the ground by an enthusiastic Theia. “Hi uncle Draco!” She said brightly, grinning at his disgruntled face. 

  
“Hello little hellion.” He said, trying to brush the dirt off his pants. Eventually he gave up, hugging her tightly instead. “Thirteen. Thirteen! Oh woe is me! My baby cousin all grown up!” He wailed, fake sobbing into her hair.

  
“There there Dray,” Harry said mournfully, patting him on the shoulder. “Don’t cry.”

  
Draco started laughing. “Harry, if I was going to cry it would be over the numerous pairs of pants this little hellion has ruined.”

  
They both laughed as Theia pouted.

  
“Come on,” Draco said. “I’m closing the shop for the rest of the day.” Draco waved his wand and a bag flew out the door before a silvery glittering barrier appeared over the surface of the building.

  
Together they turned down the street, walking past people who called out greetings to the Potters and Draco. 

A few minutes later they reached the edge of the town and stepped into the meadow. Through the tree’s they could see tall houses. Walking with the tree line, they eventually came to a path worn into the ground that was marked by a stone dragon. 

  
Following the path led them to a two story stone house with lots of windows and climbing plants on it. A little patch garden and greenhouse had potions ingredients planted in them. 

  
Rushing up to the house, Theia knocked once before the door was thrown open, a tiny silver white blur smashing into her legs sending her toppling to the ground. She sat up as arms slammed around her neck, squeezing as a loud little boy’s voice yelled “Surprise!” in her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this okay? A bit rambling? Anything I could do better? Please leave a comment and let me know.


	5. this is a public service announcement

Hey guys, I'll be taking this chapter down soon and continuing the story but first I have to apologize. I never wanted to be one of those writers who starts a story and leaves it unfinished (mostly because I hate it when other writers do that and never continue) but I had a hard time finding my writing spirit, my muse, this past year. I started a bunch of stories- some harry potter, some not- and I intend to finish all of them. But especially this one because I have ideas. That being said....

I'm rewriting the entire story. Not everything, but the role I have Harry and the BAU heading towards was being hampered by my previous plot-line. So I had to tackle this thing from another angle. You'll have to reread the story to see the subtle changes but overall this will make harry's placement within the BAU more realistic than just plugging him in and expecting the story to run fluidly. I'm also changing Theia's character a bit. Not much but I feel this will be a better plot-line in the future. Again not changing, or abandoning the story, just restructuring it for the future.

Thank my sister for challenging me to Camp NaNo, because she's the one who gave me the push to start this again.

 

An update should be coming in a few days.


	6. Notice of eviction (not a chapter)

Hey guys. so I'm transferring all my works over to a new account and this was the one story I couldn't transfer over without giving you guys fair warning. ill post a link to the new account and you can follow the story over there. I just couldn't move this work without telling you.

 

[click here for new story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672611)


End file.
